Talk:Plasma conduit
Needs Attention This page refers to, and links to Plasma conduit, and notes the differences between them, but Plasma conduit is a redirect to this page. Jaz 18 October 2006 Merge with (from Talk:Plasma conduit) I'm not seeing any reason why this cannot be merged with warp plasma conduit. Most all references below refer to the conduits aboard starships. As warp plasma is the only type of plasma we know of to be used or generated aboard starships, I don't see how this conduit and warp conduits are any different. In fact and even use the terms interchangeably. --Alan 22:58, 3 August 2007 (UTC) : In DS9's Kira mentioned a plasma conduit that got hit. I don't believe that ship was equipped with warp drive, which would mean that it couldn't be a warp plasma conduit. Perhaps there are instances which could be listed on the warp plasma page, but I don't think all of them need to be. 31dot 01:42, 19 October 2007 (UTC) No, she said plasma tank. --Alan del Beccio 07:50, 14 November 2007 (UTC) ::Plasma conduit has been merged with warp plasma conduit. --From Andoria with Love 06:08, 16 November 2007 (UTC) PNA-Incomplete Missing references: * * * * * References to this term. There is also a reference to electro-magnetic conduit in , but it seems to be completely unrelated, more akin to the conduit electricians use in underground wiring. --Alan 22:58, 3 August 2007 (UTC) From User talk:Shran - Warp Plasma conduits vs EPS conduits Your assertion that they are one and the same is not entirely accurate. The WPCs ARE plasma conduits, but they are specialized for moving warp plasma from the warp core to the nacelles. EPS (short for Electro-Plasma system) conduits take small amounts of plasma (either from the Core or the Impulse Reactors) and distribute it to various ship's systems to power them. Specific reference was made to "power conduits" in "Disaster" and there is an EPS tap in the transporter system (as stated in "Relics"), to use two references off the top of my head. Perhaps the article could be named "Power conduits" and two separate subsections could be written up for Warp Plasma and EPS conduits...Capt Christopher Donovan 10:55, 16 November 2007 (UTC) :Sounds like a plan. :) For the record, though, the note that warp plasma conduits were more commonly referred to as EPS conduits was there before I merged the plasma conduit page. So, that's not my doing. That said, instead of moving this to power conduit, I think we should move it to plasma conduit, since we are talking about warp plasma conduits and electro plasma system (EPS) conduits. Other than that, separate sections are a good idea, methinks. Let's see what others have to say about it first, though. :) --From Andoria with Love 21:53, 16 November 2007 (UTC) ::I think that's a good idea as well. 31dot 22:58, 16 November 2007 (UTC) ::: I think we are forgetting something I stated above: "In fact "Phantasms" and "The Forgotten" even use the terms interchangeably." --Alan del Beccio 23:26, 16 November 2007 (UTC) Well, by definition, "Warp Plasma Condiuits" (note in "Phantasms" they are still specifically referring to plasma conduits associated with the Warp core, not the EPS) are still "Plasma Conduits", so I think amending my suggestion to naming the article "Plasma Conduit" with the first sentence mentioning "also sometimes called power conduits" with the two sub sections described as before should solve that problem.Capt Christopher Donovan 01:53, 18 November 2007 (UTC) ADDITIONAL My proposed edit (in italics)...the article would also have to be renamed, but I can't remember how to do that. A '''plasma conduit', (sometimes referred to as an power conduit) is a vital part of the warp drive and power grids in many spacefaring cultures. There are two major types in use. ''Cleaning plasma conduits was considered to be a menial task, and sometimes delegated as a disciplinary measure. ( ; ) '' Warp Plasma Conduit ''A Warp Plasma conduit directs high energy electro-plasma known as warp plasma or drive plasma from the warp core through the ship to the plasma injectors in the nacelle tube. ( ; ) '' EPS Conduit ''An EPS conduit takes small amounts of plasma from the warp core or the impulse engines and redirects it throughout the ship for use in powering other systems, such as weapons and deflectors. ''The EPS mains of the were located on deck 13, close to cargo bay 4. ( ) '' Specific Mentions ''An unshielded warp plasma conduit can interfere with combadges. ( ) ''A Bajoran transport carrying Kai Winn Adami and Vedek Bareil Antos to Deep Space 9 in 2371 had a molecular fracture in one of its plasma conduits. The conduit's collapse destroyed the entire relay system. ( ) ''In early 2371, Joseph Carey and B'Elanna Torres had an argument over realigning the 's lateral plasma conduit. This action would've resulted in an overload. ( ) ''Lon Suder tried to use an EPS conduit to dispose of the body of Crewman Darwin after he murdered him, but he damaged the conduit while putting the body inside and the remains were only severely burned instead. ( ) ''The warp plasma conduit was one of the areas where a Founder planted a device that gave it access to all of the systems of the later that year. ( ) ''A blown plasma conduit was one of several reasons proposed by Kira Nerys for an explosion witnessed by herself and Miles O'Brien in 2372. ( ) Capt Christopher Donovan 02:21, 18 November 2007 (UTC) Separate Technology The way I see it, referring to a 'warp plasma conduit' is like referring to the national power grid. and a 'plasma conduit' (which I believe refers to the inner ship conduits) is like the electrical wire in your home (well maybe not your home, but certainly your street)that that runs down your, it is less able to take the load. In ( ) Miles O'Brien scolds Ro Laren for re-routing warp plasma to one of the bridges engineering terminals. if I remember right, because it was unable to take the that much power without blowing out the grid. In my opinion, on this subject, they are two separate pieces of technology, and therefore they should remain separate pages on this wiki. 09:15, 30 April 2008 (UTC) : The terms were used interchangeably in . --Alan 21:51, January 26, 2010 (UTC)